


Child Of Magic

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aged-Up Character, F/M, Porn Battle, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: magic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Child Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: magic

Sakura smiled at Syaoran as she pulled down a box from the attic. "Do you remember this?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Sakura, it's a box. An unmarked box. So no, I think I don't remember it." But he came closer to her, a game expression on his face. He watched as she opened the box to reveal some of the outfits Tomoyo had made for her as a child when she was chasing down the magic Clow cards. He looked up at her shining face. It had been years since then, and her face was rounded now from impending childbirth. "Oh."

Sakura giggled. "Do you think our daughter will have magic, too? Do you think she'll fit into these outfits with Tomoyo's children? Wouldn't it be wonderful?"

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. "She's our child. Of course she'd have magic."

Sakura kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest. His arms slid down her shoulders so that one rested just above the swell of a sensitive breast and the other was on the curve at the small of her back. She shivered in his arms and looked up. "It's still safe to... Before she arrives, I mean," Sakura said in a rush, a blush rising along her cheeks. "You won't be able to touch me after that for three months."

He laughed, running his thumb across her clothed nipple. "Is that a request, Sakura?"

She let out a low moan in reply and slid a hand down the flat of his stomach. "Maybe," she gasped, arching into his touch.

"You never did explain things quite right," Syaoran said with a laugh. He drew her away from the steps leading up to the attic. He pulled her into their bedroom, then turned her so that she could grasp their dresser. He laughed at her questioning expression. "For balance."

Sakura's laughter turned to gasps and moans as he let his hands roam over her sensitive curves, as his lips at the back of her neck felt like magic itself. She felt like flying, like racing through the sky and jumping into the clouds. Of course their daughter would have magic. Sakura wouldn't feel like this otherwise.


End file.
